Sports star and the rebel
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: All human! High school fic! Jace is the star football player whose unhappy with his life. That is until he meets a certain red-head. Will he find love, or will the rush of danger be too much? Rated T for violence, language and drug reference.
1. Chapter 1

Whoever invented the alarm cloak better be burning in hell, Jace angrily thought as he slammed his hand down on the blaring little instrument.

After weeks of lazy summer days, Jace was most definitely not going to get used to an alarm snapping him out of his dreams.

6:30AM. Half an hour to exercise. Half an hour to take a shower, perfect his hairstyle and gather stuff for school. Then finally get something to eat and get to school without getting detention on the first day...

He could have gotten another half hour of sleep if it wasn't vital for him to be at the top of his physical fitness. He was captain of the football team and the vice captain was pretty determined to take his title.

Jonathan Morgenstern was one of Jace's friends up until a year ago when Jace had been named captain. To say he had a tantrum would be an understatement.

Jonathan had gone out of his way to ruin Jace's reputation. Whether by taking pictures of Jace hooking up with girls and then showing those pictures to girls Jace planned to hook up with, keying Jace's car, breaking into Jace's locker and ruining half its contents or just badmouthing Jace in public.

It was a wonder they could work at all on the field. It was like when the whistle blew, Jonathan switched personalities. Of course the whistle blew again and Jonathan the prick was back.

Jace finished showering and was running a fluffy white towel through his golden locks. His hair was damp, but it would be dry by the time he arrived at school.

Jace had his mothers hair but the rest of his features belonged to his father…aside from his eyes.

He had strange golden eyes with specks of green that could only be seen when looked closely.

He didn't know where his eyes were inherited from, but they made him all the more golden. Jace sometimes compared himself to a surfer. He was tall, muscular, blonde and tanned. He was always tanned. Even during the winter!

Jace pulled on a white v-neck that hugged his body, revealing his abs, grey jeans and black and white converse. He stuffed some copies and pens into his bag, glad his mother had bought him supplies because he wouldn't have…

Jace had half an hour to eat breakfast and make it to school. He would drive, but his father took away his car as punishment for getting drunk at a party. It was more so his mother that was punishing him rather than his dad. His dad was still a teenager at heart.

Jace made it to the kitchen and began pouring himself a bowl of his favourite cereal, cinnamon squares! His mother always made sure to have it in stock.

He repeated a mantra of the days agenda.

_Walk to school, get timetable, meet Kaelie, don't get detention, don't punch Morgenstern,walk to school-_

"Morning son." Jace was startled out of his silent mantra by his father's voice.

He turned to see his dad sitting at the table, in his suit and eating what looked like a bowl of goo.

Steven Herondale was a detective for the NYPD. He was one of the youngest to have the rank, and he flaunted it with pride.

Jace would admit his fathers ego had been shared with his son.

"Morning dad. driving to work?" Jace was hoping to get his car back soon. He refused to take the bus and was he hell getting a lift with Kaelie. Not in her hot pink convertible.

His father seemed to pick up on the double meaning. "Yes I am. I also spoke to your mother and she…was hesitant to agree to let me return these to you." His father rummaged in his pocket for a moment before tossing Jace something rattling.

It was his car keys.

He couldn't believe his mother had allowed him to have them back so soon. According to her, he had another three weeks of 'no car punishment' and she was a woman who fell through on her words.

"Seriously? Thanks dad!" Jace grinned at his father.

"Just try to behave yourself today. Lets not make your mother take those back." Jace nodded before placing the keys into his own pocket.

Speaking of his mother… "Where is mom?"

"She had to go into work early. Something about her assistant and cat sleeves. I didn't ask for too much details."

"Not like it's your job or anything, right?" Steven laughed before grimacing at his breakfast, finishing his coffee folding up his paper.

Celine Herondale was a beautiful woman who worked on a clothing line for some designer. She gave ideas and sketches to her boss who would more than occasionally use them. His mother was in charge of making sure the clothes matched the sketches perfectly…or something. He was a guy, not a fashion guru!

"I better get to work. Michael has been ringing my cell practically all morning!" His father said, dumping his uneaten breakfast before placing his dishes into the dishwasher. "Lock up when you're leaving and" He walked over to Jace and placed a hand on his shoulder before smiling proudly at his son. "Have a great first day. It's your final year of school before college!"

"Thanks dad. You forgot the part about no pressure." Steven laughed before grabbing his briefcase and heading towards the door. "Oh and tell Michael that you're a happily married guy! Let him down easy!" His father laughter was the only response before the door shut.

Jace poured out a second bowl of cereal now that he had time as he would arrive at school in ten minutes now that he had his car.

He looked around his home as he munched on the cereal.

It was a huge apartment in a high security fancy hotel. Jace loved living here all his life. Especially exploring the hallways. It was a Victorian styled hotel called 'The Institue'. There was at least a hundred residents, but none went to his school…or were too stuck up their own asses to even speak to him.

He didn't have long to reminisce as he finished his cereal and began locking the two doors leading out of the apartment. He then raced to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

For a high-priced hotel, it more than likely could afford to pay to fix the heart wrenching start the elevator made every time. It caused his heart to speed, as all he could think of was falling to his death.

Stepping into the lobby, he passed many of the snobbish adults on their way to check their mail, leaving through the doors or going back to their homes. Jace didn't recognize half the faces, but he knew that they were all similar. They all thought gold wasn't good enough for them. That it was the end of the world if a speck of dust entered their home.

They were the downside to living here. There was no other teenager that lived there.

His parents were wealthy as they were close to the top of their fields of work. Jace always wondered why live in an apartment rather than an actual house. He never asked of course but he still wondered…

Stepping out into the fresh autumn air, Jace sprinted to the parking lot next to the Institute and found his car easily. It was a Jaguar F-TYPE. He got it or his birthday a few months ago. One example of his parents wealth.

He sat into the driver's seat, relinquishing the feel of his car. Oh how he missed it.

He started the engine and drove to school. He didn't expect to go on a killing spree, but their was a duck on the road that seemed stubborn to move. It eventually did when Jace didn't slow down, but he wondered if he would have killed the demon from the deepest part of hell, or allow it to live for another day?

He eventually made it to school (Without killing anything) and he parked in his spot. It was widely known as his spot for the last year. It was the closest spot to the gym and pitch, allowing Jace a quick escape after practice.

He got out of his car, sad to leave it again, but walked towards the school entrance to meet his friends. As soon as he spotted them, he knew something had happened.

Kaelie, the head cheerleader who thought Jace was her playboy, was surrounded by the rest of the cheer squad. Kaelie had a pissed expression.

This should be good.

"Jacey!" How was it possible for someone to hate a name so much?

Kaelie ran up to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist. Jace awkwardly placed his arms around her shoulders. She was boney. Did the girl eat at all?

She was a very pale person, not pale enough to be associated with being sick, more like the white of milk. She had long curly blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Like most girls in the popular group, she wore layers of makeup. Why did girls wear makeup? can their natural faces really be so bad that they feel the need to layer a lot of crap on it?

"Hey Kaelie, What's up?" Jace asked casually.

"That bitch! That good for nothing, waste of space!" Kaelie shouted. This didn't confuse Jace. Kaelie was known for her tantrums.

"Who? What happened?" Jace asked, faking concern.

"Her!" Kaelie pointed to a figure on the other side of the car park, out of the views of school cameras.

The figure was none other than Clarissa Morgenstern. Head of a drug dealing gang and sister of Jonathan Morgenstern.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the support to this story! I didn't expect to receive so much follows, favourites, reviews or views on this story so quick!

I've been working on this chapter for the last three days and hope you all enjoy it! :D

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz: First reviewer! :D Yeah she is! Thank you! Yes I will! :D **

**Guest: Don't die! Hope you enjoy!**

**Greygirl2358: I never heard of this kind of story (Well I don't remember coming across one) and I couldn't concentrate on anything else! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Gabriellejade99: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Candycop99: Thank you! Did I? Sorry! I probably did that with this chapter as well, I will fix it soon when I get a chance!**

**YvonneWearsPyjamas: Thank you! :D**

* * *

** Clary POV**

Do you know what's worse than waking up early?

Waiting in a deserted park at five in the morning shivering from the cold autumn air.

Sure she could be in her warm and comfortable bed, but she had a new 'client' and she was the one who dealt with new 'clients' until she deemed them safe enough for her gang to handle.

She didn't get to be a gang leader because she was nice.

When she first joined, a guy named Raphael was the leader. He was a pure retarded idiot! He sent newbies to meet new clients, leading to them getting caught. He picked fights with every gang he met. It was obvious that he made thousands of dollars, yet he barely shared it.

He once gave Clary a hundred bucks after she snuck into a client's house to take back the dope he hadn't paid for. A hundred dollars after she had barely missed being shot and had broken her leg to get back a small amount of dope. That was the day she knew Raphael had to go.

She was a few weeks away from her sixteenth birthday at the time, but she went around to the other gang members, asking them if she got rid of Raphael, would they join her.

This was risky because if someone tipped off Raphael, she was as good as dead.

Luckily she was told yes by everyone! Everyone! Even Raphael's cousin! She didn't know at the time, but he seemed keen on his cousin's downfall.

After receiving everyone's approval, Clary nervously bought a gun off a guy she knew (You don't work in a gang and not make connections.).

It was a 99. Millimeter gun that she still had to this day.

Clary waited for Raphael to leave the warehouse, then she followed him through the forest he went to when he wanted to get stoned. She waited till he was lying by a stream, lighting a joint when she approached him.

He was beginning to lose all sense when she came into sight. He had a goofy grin on his face and began laughing at something. His expression froze when he noticed her point the gun at him with a shaky hand.

Clary could still remember the words spoken.

"You're not going to kill me, Clarissa." He stated. Clary gritted her teeth.

She hated being called Clarissa.

"And why is that?" she said sweetly, but her voice shook as bad as her whole body.

"Because you don't have it in you. Do you think I let you in my gang because I thought you were blood thirsty? Please, you're only here as some eye candy. Maybe when you turn sixteen, you might be good for spreading business along with spreading your-"

Those were his last words as a loud bang erupted and a bullet sized hole was in the middle of his forehead.

Clary gasped at what she had done.

She was a cold-blooded murderer, and the new leader of a gang.

She smiled to herself, before the shock of her actions took over and she curled into a ball, crying and repeating her regrets like a mantra in her head.

To this day, two years later, Clary still remembered the way it had felt to have her first kill.

After the shock wore off and she stripped Raphael of anything that would be necessary to her and she dumped his body in the water, Clary felt many emotions flutter through her.

Scared of being caught.

Shocked at what she did.

Angry that she was now taking on so many responsibilities and that she was a murderer.

And many other emotions, but one stood out.

She felt power.

She had two guns and an Italian switch blade she took off Raphael's corpse. She was the leader of a gang she renamed 'The shadowhunters' that had much more members now that she was in charge and were all loyal to her. She had over a quarter of a million dollars saved up from all of her dealings and she gave her members fair shares, making them more loyal.

Most importantly, she had made a pact with the other gangs in New York. This came to be as Clary's growing gang began to outnumber other gangs.

Raphael had been found days later in the stream, but cops had no leads as to where he was killed or who had killed him. Clary couldn't believe she got away with murder! She wasn't exactly proud…more so impressed.

The sound of footsteps snapped Clary from her memories.

She looked from behind her spot in the trees to see a dark figure walking towards the meeting spot.

Clary took her semi-auto gun out of her waistband of her jeans, checked her ammo and took it off safety.

If the deal went bad and the client became rowdy, two of Clary's gang and close friends weren't too far away. It was always good to come prepared.

The reason she chose this place as a meeting spot was because it was remote and hidden, yet you could see if you were being spied on.

She watched the figure for a moment to determine how this was going to go.

He was wearing black trackies, deep blue hoodie and white runners. He was carrying a small bag that was at least three times bigger than a fanny bag. He was also carrying a weapon.

It looked like a blade. Clary silently laughed.

Besides what he was wearing, all Clary knew was he was male, tall and was impatient.

"Hey! Is anyone out there?!" he called in a deep voice.

Clary smiled as she walked out from her spot, pointing her gun at him.

"You got my money or are we wasting our time here?" she smiled at his stunned expression.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah I got it." Clary could see he was handsome, aside from a scar running from his left temple that curved to his nose.

He had dark brown eyes, a slightly tanned skin tone and she wasn't sure, but she swore there was strands of black hair falling onto his forehead.

He was staring at her gun, she noticed his hand with the blade shake.

"Expecting something to happen?" Clary inclined her head to the blade.

"You never know how these things are going to go..." his voice trailed off. There was a slight waiver to his voice.

"Well this is only precautionary. I've had to deal with some rowdy people." Clary waved her gun. "I'll put it away if you put that away."

The guy seemed to be considering her words before nodding and putting the blade carefully in his pocket.

"So are we doing this or what?" he was very nervous. Clary put it down to being scared of being caught.

"Throw the money over here." she indicated the area around her body.

He did as she told him to. He threw the small bag to her, it landed next to her feet. She bent down and opened the bag.

She smiled as sight of hundred-dollar bills greeted her. She took one out and held it up to the sky. Sure enough a watermark was visible.

Putting the money back and closing the bag again, Clary looked back at the guy, who was sweating and shaking.

"You okay?" she asked. She wasn't getting involved with calling an ambulance for him.

"Y-Yeah. Can I just have my order?" Clary didn't trust him.

"Sure." she opened her own bag and took out a carefully packed pound of weed. "It's strong so don't drive with it in your system." she walked closer to him and handed it over. "Remember, you didn't get it from me. Pleasure doing business with you."

He nodded shakily at her before Clary turned and returned to the safety of being hidden the trees provided.

She watched the guy as he nervously tried to cover the package under his hoody. What a newb.

Clary removed her latex gloves. She never touched a package for clients with her bare hands. The last thing she needed was for the cops to be after her.

She pulled out her phone and dialled on of the two people with her that morning. They answered straight away.

"Whats the plan?" came the familiar voice of Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend.

"You and Gabe follow him. I don't trust this guy to buy so much weed when clearly he hasn't done it before."

"On it. Let you know what happens when you know...it happens." Clary rolled her eyes before ending the call.

Clary put her phone back in her pocket, stuffed the small bag of money into her own bag and left the park. She found her Harley motorbike. It was a recent birthday present from her parents, who strongly disapproved.

It was sleek midnight blue with a lot of horsepower. Clary loved it. Her brother constantly asked to borrow it, but Clary always said no.

She put on her helmet and drove home to get ready for her first day back in the hell hole she called a school. Thank the angel that it was her last year!

She arrived home to see her brother outside the incredibly large manor that many people in the city called 'Morgenstern manor'. Her brother was doing stretches on the footpath as he walked towards where she parked her bike.

"It's 5:45 in the morning. School doesn't start till eight. Where are you going?" Clary asked him noticing the sweatpants, loose white t-shirt and runners.

"Really going to ask me about my whereabouts? Where have you been all morning?" Jonathan challenged her.

"I've been doing personal business. You're clearly obsessing over a feud with a certain golden boy."

Jonathan glared at her. "Is that what you call drug dealing now? And I'm not obsessing! Herondale isn't fit to be captain!"

Clary was walking past him and called over her shoulder "Money is money! And that does sound like you're obsessing since he's on your mind 24/7. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" She giggled when Jonathan spluttered, trying to form a coherent response.

Clary ran to her room, knowing her parents would be asking her where she had been if they saw her dressed and carrying a rucksack. Her parents were oblivious to her work. She often wondered what their reaction would be.

Would they be proud that their daughter was the head of a growing organization, or more likely, disgusted that she was working with drugs.

Being the leader of a gang was time-consuming at times, but her parents never noticed because they were barely home.

Jocelyn Fray, Clary's mother, was an art consultant to some important tycoon who didn't know the end of a paintbrush! Clary met him a few times and she had been sketching in front of him. He asked her what she was drawing. She told him she was practicing shading and the old fool somehow interpreted that she had said she was being shady.

Her mother was lovely and compassionate women, but she was easily oblivious. Clary inherited her appearance and love of art from her mother. She sometimes wished she had inherited her father's pale complexion and white straight hair compared to her mother's curly red hair that had a mind of its own and the freckles they were dusted across her cheeks and nose. She liked her eyes though. Electrifying emeralds.

Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, was a lawyer, and not just for clients in New York. He travelled all over the country for highly paying clients. She found it ironic at times that her father was defending people to stop them from doing time in jail when his own daughter was doing something illegal.

Her father and brother looked like they could be twins if it weren't for the age difference. Her mother and father were barely in their twenties when they had Jonathan and Clary.

Many people often told her and Jonathan that they were like the second coming of their parents. This often led to arguments between Clary and her parents.

Being a Morgenstern was a tough name to live up to. As her father constantly reminded her, every Morgenstern had being important figures in their times. Her father's father had also been a lawyer, his father had been chief of police and his father before that was a doctor and so on.

He was the main reason she was in so many honor classes. He had high hopes of her and Jonathan doing something with their lives! For Jonathan, it was to be a football athlete. Their father wasn't exactly happy with the profession, but it wasn't a disgraceful career. Her father assumed Clary would be following her mother's footsteps and become an art consultant.

Screw that!

Clary was making thousands of dollars a week as it was! She didn't need to worry about being broke. She mainly had to worry about being arrested…Oh well.

Clary made it to her room. It was huge, but cluttered. She had a huge queens sized bed that had a huge blue duvet on it, she had her own walk in closet, a desk and a room like a conservatory attached to the room where she kept her art stuff.

Her walls used to be plum, but were now different colors with different shapes and images thanks to Clary's refusal to allow them be plain.

Clary dropped her bag onto the bed and took out the small bag of money she received. She then pushed her dresser out-of-the-way, lifted up a loose floorboard and placed the bag into the hole before covering it all up again.

She then stripped off her black leather and went to her personal bathroom to take a shower.

She was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

She had to stop at the warehouse she still used as a hideout to check on things. She entrusted only six people with the key to the warehouse, as it was the place all the drugs were stashed or growing. It had been abandoned for years before Raphael had found it, making it perfect as a hideout.

Then she had to suffer for hours by going from class to class, learning subjects she had no use for. There was a few kids at school that bout small amounts of dope from her, but it was tough not getting caught at school where there was cameras and students who were out to expel Clary.

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body as she stepped out of her bathroom and into her closet.

She put on a pair of red skinny jeans, a black tank top with dark brown leather knee-high boots that had spikes at the sides and crop jacket. The tank top had her favorite quote on it. 'To be, or not to be…I don't really care!'

Running a brush through her wet mess of a hair and applying a thick layer of eyeliner to make her eyes stand out, Clary grabbed her school bag and left her room.

She quickly headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. It was 6:30AM, meaning that her parent would be waking up soon. She was not in the mood to listen to her father make a speech about how it was important she study hard this year and blah, blah, blah.

Jonathan was standing in front of the fridge, drinking orange juice from the carton.

"Ew! Jon! Other people have to drink from that!" Clary said, disgust clear in her voice.

Jonathan swallowed and grinned at her. "I was going to pass out from dehydration Clare! Is that what you want? To be an only child?" Clary glared at him.

"Not exactly, but if I was an only child, I would honor you by being nothing like Herondale." Jon scowled at her. "Seriously, it's been a year! What does it matter if He's captain? You're still one of the best players on the team!" the feud between Jon and Jace was ridiculous.

"Because I'm the one who deserved it! I spent months training outside of practice! I practiced in the rain and snow! I skipped dates to practice! Then he comes along and is named captain! He knew how much it meant for me to be captain!" Clary rolled her eyes. he gave her the same speech every time she asked.

"Jon, it was a year ago! Do you really think that embarrassing him in public is going to make you captain?"

"You don't understand Clary! It would be like someone your spot as a leader of-" Clary slammed her hand against his mouth to stop his words.

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Shut up! Do you want mom and dad to find out?!" She hissed, looking back through the doorways for any sign of her parents. Luckily there was none. Jon was speaking, but it made no sense. She removed her hand. "What?"

"I said, mom and dad are packing. There leaving tonight to go somewhere, which you would have known if you were here instead of dealing." He was chuckling at her.

"Still doesn't mean they won't walk in!" Clary began putting together a lunch for herself. "See you at school!" She begins to leave.

"Wait! School doesn't start for over an hour!"

"Yes, but I have to go help one of my friends!"

Once she's outside, Clary hops on her bike and drives to the warehouse. It's a thirty minute drive, meaning she had only at most; ten minutes to do her business then make it in time for school.

She came to a stop outside the big doors of the warehouse. One was left ajar, meaning one of her trusted friends were inside.

She slipped through the gap and walked to the centre of the warehouse where she saw two members.

"What's going on?" Clary asked as she recognized the faces of Simon Lewis and Gabriel Lightwood. They were her backup from that morning.

Gabe had been friends since she joined the gang while Raphael had been in charge. They were usually paired together when sent out for errands. He was tall, muscular and lean. He had tousled brown hair and large emerald eyes that were a shade lighter than Clary's. Clary always thought his face was quite angular, but worked well together.

Simon looked like a dorky teenager with his video games and movie referenced shirts and big glasses. He had been Clary's best friend for as long as she could remember. They had a lot of similar interests, like anime, movies and tv shows. He joined the gang after she became leader. He didn't fit in at all at first, but he was getting better at handling himself. He had a light skin color with short curly brown hair and a dark shade of brown eyes, which were oddly magnified by his glasses.

"Look who was on their way to the cops!" Gabe grinned over at her.

Clary looked to see who he was pointing to and grinned. The client from that morning was tied to a wooden chair, a bruise forming in his left eye and blood on his lips.

"Looks like someone is a tattle tale huh." Clary walked up to him. He glared at her like she was a disgrace. "You can stop with the glaring. What's your name Pinocchio?"

"Go to hell bitch!" He shouted at her.

"Just being polite." She turned to her friends who were watching the interaction. "Go outside. I'll meet you out there." They weren't going to like what she was about to do.

She was the only person in the gang that had killed someone. Sure they got into fights, but nights spent in a hospital was completely different from someone's heart stopping.

"No! We have to get to school and don't you think it's going to be conspicuous if you show up with blood on your clothes?" Simon said, stepping in front of her.

"He's right. Let's just lock him up and deal with him later." Gabe said, sounding resigned.

"Fine, help me tie him in the upstairs office." Clary sighed, a small grin on her face.

Together, the three tied the nameless tattle tale from the rafters in an office which had a huge hole in the middle. It was tough to tie him to the rafters as they had to avoid falling, but they managed.

Clary quickly ran into her office (yes, she had her own office) to grab her small pack of ready-made joints. They were for her clients in the school. She gave out a ration to all her gang to sell.

Locking the door to the warehouse, Clary turned to her two friends. She noticed Simon's friends Eric's van parked at the side of the warehouse. That must be how they brought mister rude here.

"Meet you both at school?" She asked, walking to her motorbike.

"Actually, can I get a lift?" Gabe asked, jogging towards her after grabbing his bag from the van. "Si has to pick up Jordan and we're not on the best of terms at the moment…"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Sure, but are you really that mad over him telling your father about Cecily? He was going to find out at some stage, right?"

"We were only going out for two weeks! You know what my father's like!"

Clary sighed. Yes she did know what his dad was like. He old-fashioned and believed that if you were in a relationship, you couldn't break up. You got married and that was that. Also, he really didn't like the Herondale's.

Cecily and William Herondale, cousins of Jace Herondale, were brother and sister. William had a sort of…incompetence for the whole Lightwood family and from what Clary saw, the feeling was mutual.

Benedict Lightwood had gone to school with Edmund Herondale and they had always been competitive towards one another. They soon turned enemies and must have passed their hatred onto their children. Cecily and Gabe must have seen through that as they were now two months into their relationship.

"Okay fine, but I hope you make up soon. I don't want anyone arguing in the gang. Hop on." Clary swung her leg over the seat of her bike and put on her helmet then grabbed her bag off the ground and placed it on her back. There was a spare helmet in the rear of the bike so Clary had to wait for him to put it on and swing onto the bike.

When they were both comfortable on the bike, she started the engine and took off. She laughed at the surprised scream that escaped Gabe and how he tightened his hold on her stomach.

She saw Simon out of the corner of her eye shake his head in amusement.

Soon they were on the main road which had become busy with traffic so Clary had to slow down. She hated driving slow, but at least Gabe relaxed…slightly.

"Did you hear the rumors of a new gang appearing in New York?" Gabe asked her, quiet so no one passing could eavesdrop.

"Yeah, apparently they're calling themselves "The dark shadowhunters". Original huh?"

"Any idea who's in it?"

"Not a clue, but they'll make themselves known. Are you worried?"

"Please, with you as badass as the godfather, I don't think anyone's going to cross you." Clary smiled at the sentiment.

"Does that mean I'm the godmother?" they both laughed as the traffic loosened up some and they were able to get a good parking spot in front of the school.

Unfortunately, it was next to Barbie's convertible.

Gabe swung off the bike and started removing his helmet. Clary grinned as she swung her leg off the bike, purposely letting the spikes of her boots scratch the pink door of the car.

There was an annoying screech like someone scraping their nails against a chalkboard, followed by an angry scream

"YOU BITCH!" Screamed Barbie herself, Kaelie Queen. She was your typical high school slut that had slept with everyone on the football team.

"Is there a problem Kaelie?" Clary asked innocently, removing her helmet and avoiding the look of Gabe bent over laughing.

"Your stupid and tacky boot scratched my car! That was an expensive paint job! So help me, you will pay for it to be redone!"

"You mean this?" Clary once again, scratched her boot off the car again, making Kaelie squeal.

"I'll be sending you the bill for it to be fixed!" Kaelie seethed at her.

"Sure, I'll send the cheque to Ken, shall I?" Clary smirked as Kaelies face turned red under her makeup.

"I'll tell the principal that you vandalized my car on school property!" What is with all the tattle tales today?

"Really? Threats? You do know I have dirt on everyone in this school!"

"I'm not scared!" Kaelie sounded confident, yet unsure.

"Really? So if I happen to tell your sister that not only did you sleep with her boyfriend, but gave him herpes, she won't mind?"

Kaelie's face paled. "H-How do you know that?!" She whispered yelled, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Gabe was the only one.

"I have my sources." Clary grinned as Kaelie growled before walking off in a huff.

Clary turned to Gabe who was practically crying tears of laughter.

"You make…mornings so…enjoyable." He said between laughter.

"Thank you. And we have fifteen minutes before we have to collect schedules and all that crap so if you want t spend some quality time with your girlfriend…" She winked at him.

Gabe blushed before he turned and headed towards the school. Clary laughed as she walked to the edge of the car park, away from the school cameras. She already had a group of clients waiting for her.

She handed out her merchandise when she received payment as quick as she could. She didn't want teachers to investigate why there was a group of students on the other side of the parking lot.

As soon as Clary was alone, she leaned on the fence that separated her from the outside world.

She was trying to figure out what to do about the snitch. Would she kill him? She had killed a handful of people, including Raphael, but it didn't mean she liked it.

She felt the waistband of her jeans for the switch blade. She carried it with her at all times. When she first became gang leader, a rival gang and tried to take her down.

Luckily she had three of the strongest guys on her side to defend her, but she hated being defenseless.

She looked around the school from her spot, catching her brother leaning towards one of the cheerleaders, Simon and his band mates sitting on the wall, discussing something and a group of students following Ms Green, the chemistry students.

Clary sighed as she was looking at her classmates. She really hated her father for forcing her to do honor classes. She got good grades in them, but she hated them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone shouting "HER!"

Clary followed the voice and saw Kaelie pointing at her, her other arm wrapped tightly around none other than Jace Herondale.

* * *

Please leave a review or PM me if you have any suggestions for this story!

Also, just for fun, Does anyone want to be in Clary's gang? If so, just send in a name and I'll add you into it! Or if you want to be in a different gang, let me know!

So far there's:

The shadowhunters

The dark shadowhunters

Praetor Lupus

The Circle

Downworlders

As you kind of guessed, all the gangs are from the series!

I also want you all to know, I have no expertise with drugs! I have never used any or plan to! I only wrote this story because it sounded interesting to write and I wanted to try to write a high school fic!

I will try to update again before the week is out!

Till then ~Maraudergirl68448


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! **

**Thank you all for the amazing feedback I'm getting for this story! Only two chapters in and I already got over twenties reviews, 21 favourites and 43 follows! I hope you all continue to like this story! :D**

**Welcome to the gang world: Gabi, Nikita, Shannon, Sinda, Persephone, Kelsey, KD!**

**If there is anyone else out there that wants to be part of a gang, just send in a name and if you have a personality of appearance in mind for your character, leave it in a review or PM! :D**

**The gangs are still: The Shadowhunters~The dark Shadowhunters~Praetor Lupus~The Circle~Downworlders**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Jace POV**

As Kaelie shouted, Clarissa seemed to be searching for the sound. She finally rested her gaze on the spot Kaelie and Jace stood, too close for comfort in Jace's mind. Jace was practically gagging on Kealie's perfume. Did she find the most horrid one and douse herself with it? What was it even called? Odeur de tués sur la route?

"Well?!" Kaelie demanded.

Jace looked at her, confused. What was she expecting him to do? "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to defend me?!" She shrieked, causing the attention of many people.

"You didn't tell me what she did!"

Kaelie was turning red in the face. "What does it matter what she did? She hurt my feelings and was very rude to me!"

"So you want me to walk up to her and demand she apologise to you over something that you may possibly be overreacting about?"

"I'm not over reacting! She damaged my car!"

Now we were getting somewhere! "How so?"

"Her ignoramus feet! She has sharp spikes on her boots and she purposely scratched my paint job with them!" Jace wasn't about to correct her over using the wrong word.

"How do you know it was on purpose?"

"Because when I caught her and told her she would pay for it to be redone, she did it again!"

Jace felt his lips twitching as he tried to fend off the smile trying to break onto his face. "And?" It was really hard to hold in his laughter.

"And…Oh what does it matter! She basically said she wouldn't! Now why are you still here?! Get over there and defend me!" She whined.

Another thing he hated about her. She felt the need to whine a lot when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Fine…" He grumbled as he walked towards Clarissa. He felt relief to not be inhaling most likely deathly chemicals.

As he neared the girl in question, he began to think of the last time he spoke to her.

He had been friends with her brother since they were eleven and up until a year ago, but he couldn't really remember having any conversation with her.

Jace was one of the few people who knew Jonathan and Clary were twins. He didn't understand how no one else knew about it as Jonathan and Clary were in the same class at school. Maybe they thought one skipped a grade or was held back?

Although they were siblings, their resemblance was nothing alike, aside from their emerald green eyes. Jonathan had straight white hair, clear ivory skin tone, was tall and muscular.

Clarissa on the other hand had long red curly hair, creamy pale skin tone with freckles splashed across her cheeks and nose, was at least a foot smaller than her brother and had a small frame.

He remembered one of the cheerleaders who didn't know Clarissa and Jonathan were siblings; complain about how it was unfair that he would be with a midget. Jace smirked at the memory of her red face when someone told her that they were related.

Jace tried to think of ever talking to her. He remembered playing a few pranks of her with Jonathan, but that was years ago. Every time Jace had stayed at Morgenstern manor, Clarissa was either gone or had locked herself in her room. Jace never thought much about her till now.

He was walking towards her, dancing between parked cars and avoiding getting hit by frantic students that wanted to be on time for school and meet up with friends.

He noticed Clarissa was looking through her bag, most likely to avoid looking at him. He didn't know what Kaelie was expecting him to do. Push her against the fence and threaten her to do as Kaelie said?

Like he wanted her gang out for his blood. He heard that some of the other gangs in New York were afraid of her because of the size of her gang. If there was gangs of people afraid of her, should he really get on her bad side? No one knows what she was capable of. She could be a murderer for all her knew!

The thought of the same girl who he had once thrown a pie at, killing someone was very humorous to him. She had gotten so mad at him and stalked away.

He was finally standing in front of the girl, who was obviously ignoring him as his shadow covered her small figure and must make searching through her bag difficult. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I'm out. You should have gotten here earlier. Now leave me alone." She said without looking up.

"I'm not here as a customer." Why was she not looking at him?

"Then why are you here?" She asked, her voice sounded bored and agitated.

"I was told by an annoying girl who said her property was damaged."

"If you're on about anorexic Barbie, she probably left a lot of detail out. Maybe so much detail that it's all a lie!"

Jace had trouble from laughing. He coughed to cover it up. "So you're denying scratching her car? Because the fact there's a tinge of pink on the side of one your boots…" Jace trailed off and grinned when she looked down at her boot before finally raising her face to glare at him.

"So I have to burn these boots before I get infected with whatever disease she could be carrying?"

"Trying to get rid of the evidence now, are we?" Jace leaned against the fence, trying to get some reaction out of the girl besides her glaring at him.

"Please. I have more important things to worry about than the spoilt princess having a tantrum."

"Like making sure that you and the other hell's angels are on time for your bike rides?" She scowled this time.

"We are not a group of hairy biker men!" She hissed.

"Oh? Then what are you?" He smirked at her confused expression.

"I'm finished with this conversation is what I am." She zipped her bag closed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jace called and turned around, only to be pinned to the fence by the other sibling.

"Stay away from my sister!" Jonathan spat at him.

Jace shoved Jonathan off him. "We were just talking." Jace rolled his eyes.

"I don't care Herondale! I don't want you near her, I don't want you looking at her and I especially don't want you talking to her!" He hissed. Jace glanced at Clarissa who had her arms crossed and looked bored. This resulted in Jace being pushed into the fence again. "What did I just say?!"

"Jon, let's just go. There are teachers outside." Clarissa said sounding annoyed.

Jonathan glared at Jace for a moment longer before letting go and walking towards his sister. "Fine lets go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began leading her away from Jace.

Clarissa walked with him, but turned her head so that Jace could see half her face. She was looking at him. Jace frowned when she closed her eye. Was she blinking or winking?

She turned her head towards her brother and began speaking to him, making him laugh at whatever she said.

Jace frowned further at the pang in his chest. He wanted to know what was so funny, especially as it was more than likely at his expense.

Sighing, Jace picked up his bag that must have fallen when he was pushed against the fence and walked through the full looking car park. It was amusing to see late comers desperately looking for a parking spot.

He walked back to his friends who were about to walk inside to start the school day by getting their class schedules.

He groaned when Kaelie strutted towards him. What she thought looked like a sexy walk, looked like she was a stamping two-year old.

"Well? What happened?" There was an evil glint in her eye.

"Um…we spoke…" What could he say that wasn't a lie and wouldn't cause her to raise her voice?

"And? Did you demand she pay for my paint job? For her to apologise?!"

"She was very concerned about your car paint…" He remembered her saying she would have to burn her boots. "And that she's busy at the moment-" _Wrong thing to say!_

"I couldn't care less if she's meeting the president! She damaged my car and she has to pay!" Kaelie seethed.

"Why don't you just get the principal to do something about it then!" Jace exclaimed.

Kaelie paled. "Because…because she…threatened me!"

Jace was taken aback. "She threatened you how?"

Kaelie paled more so under the mud of make up she was wearing. "Um…Physically." She said quickly. Jace narrowed his eyes at her.

Before he could retort, one of the cheerleaders called her away from him. Jace was both relieved and annoyed. He shook his head as he went over to his friends as they made their way into the prison of a school.

**Clary POV**

Clary was listening to Jonathan grumble about Blondie. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't pissed off too!

How dare Jace speak to her like that! How dare Jonathan interfere! She can handle herself perfectly fine!

"Jon, let it go!" She exclaimed as they walked through the car park. She had tried to make him cheerful by telling him that Jace's head would have burst from all the air that occupied it as he was flung into the fence. He had laughed than scowled before the grumbling began.

He scoffed at her like she was ludicrous. "Clare, you don't-"

"I swear to Raziel, if you say I don't understand, I will soon have a sister for a brother!"

Jonathan let out a bark of laughter before scowling once more. "Stop making me laugh! I want to be angry!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Fine! Stay angry! Just don't come crawling to me when you fracture your wrist and get detention for punching someone!"

"You do know I have never done that! You always include yourself into the situation by bandaging up my hand and demanding what happened."

"Because you won't stop moaning about how much pain you're in!" Jonathan laughed again, but didn't scowl.

"You're not going to let me be angry are you?"

"What was your first clue?" Clary giggled as they walked up the steps of the school to begin the horrid school day Clary felt was coming to her.

* * *

**I know it was kinda short, but I needed more time to learn more about American school systems because they are much more different from Irish school systems! If anyone would like to help, could you send me a list of American school subjects? I'm pretty sure they're called something different...**

**Also, if anyone has a twitter account, check out my profile and follow the link to a twitter account I set up so I could tweet about updates, sneak peaks or ask for help!**

**I also know I didn't reply to reviews, but I just wanted to update quickly, but I want everyone to know that I did read each and every review and they all made me smile! :D I will continue to update this story! :D**

**But to answer some questions asked: Clary is the leader of 'The Shadowhunters', Jace won't be the leader of 'The Dark Shadowhunters' and Luke and Magnus will be included in this story! :D**

**I hope to update as soon as possible! **

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sorry for my lack of updating, but I had christmas test (Which sucked) but I'm on holidays now! So I hope to update more often on all my stories! I hope to get some finished up soon!**

**Anyways, this is everyone's last chance to join Clary's gang as I'm introducing everyone in the next chapter! I already have a list of people, but more are welcome!**

**Also, I might use charactors from other fandoms and include them into different gangs and change their pairings! anyone want to suggest a fandoms characters other than TMI?**

**Finally, I plan to update again before christmas, but just in case something happens and I can't, **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**HAPPY HANAKA (I'm really sorry for the misspelling)**

**HAPPY ANY OTHER RELIGIOUS HOLIDAY THAT I CAN'T NAME BECAUSE I'M REALLY TIRED AND JUST WANTED TO UPDATE!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! I might tweak the end part, not sure yet! **

* * *

Clary was walking by herself outside. It was her final lunch break of the day. Only two more classes to go before she could go to the warehouse and count the day's profits. It was her night off meaning she could go home and relax instead of going around New York and selling her merchandise.

Her timetable for her classes wasn't too bad aside from two that she shared with golden boy who tried to catch her eye many times.

Her timetable was as follows:

**Period 1….Mathematics**

**Period 2….Spanish**

**Period 3….English literature**

**Lunch**

**Period 4….History**

**Period 5….Biology**

**Lunch**

**Period 6….Art**

**Period 7….Gym**

She shared English and history with Herondale. She had to race out of the classrooms at the end of both classes when she saw him heading towards her. She felt fortunate not to share a class with Kaelie thankfully. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stay calm if she had to look at her sneering face for longer than she was capable of.

She shared two classes with Jon as well. Maths and English. He thankfully didn't notice Jace walking towards Clary as he was too busy trying to get a transfer students number.

At her first lunch, she had sat with a few friends of hers that were in her gang. They had all been curious as to the events of the mornings deal. Gabe filled them all in, while Simon walked off to meet his band for a meeting.

A lot of Clary's gang was in her school, but she had members in college, working and there was one or two that didn't live in New York but travelled once a week to the warehouse to give Clary her money, to get paid and to pick up a new batch of products.

All of her gang had discreetly given Clary the money they made throughout the day. The first day back from holidays was always the best for sales as many customers needed a release after being stuck in school. So that meant her bag was overflowing with cash at the moment.

She was headed towards a small forest just outside her school cameras reach, so she could count her money without being disturbed. Many of her friends had offered to accompany her, but Clary said no as a teacher was bound to go snooping if they all went to the forest.

Clary had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She discreetly looked behind her to see if she was being watched, but no one was outside. She had dashed from her biology class as soon as the bell went so she could sneak into her hideout.

Going deep into the forest, she finally settled down at the base of a large oak tree. She made herself comfortable before opening her bag and spilling its contents onto the ground. Aside from a few books and copies, a lot of cash spilled out. She made a policy the year before that she wouldn't accept coins, cash only.

She pulled out her calculator and began counting.

Most of her lunch time was over by the time Clary finished calculating. She had over three hundred dollars in mostly five dollar notes. She pulled out a small bag from her school bag and began putting the neatly piled bundles of money tied with elastic into the bag.

As soon as all her belongings were returned to her bag, she stood up and began to make her way back to the school, hoping someone saved some lunch for her.

She walked past two tree's when she feels someone grab her left arm. Instinct took over and Clary grabbed her switchblade from her pocket and slices it behind her, at the persons arm. She feels it cut into flesh and as soon as she's released, Clary turned around, dropping her bag to the ground and going into a defensive position.

Clary frowned at her attacker. He looked like the big burly vampire out of the sparkly vampire movie her mother made her watch with her.

He was clutching his wrist like it would stem the flow of blood spewing from the wound.

"Who are you?!" Clary demanded.

Her attacker looked up and grimaced. "He didn't say you would have a weapon."

Clary was startled for a moment before speaking. "Who said?"

Instead of replying, the guy lunged at Clary who tried to dodge. Unfortunately, the guy caught her arm with his non-injured hand that had blood on it.

Clary threw her blade from her captured arm to her non-captured and went to stab the guy again, but he caught her wrist this time with his bloody hand. He twisted her arm till she released her blade. She cried out as her only weapon lay useless on the ground.

Her attacker pressed her against a tree. He pulled her away then roughly hit her against it, making her hit her head and causing her vision to go blurry. He repeated this process two more times before Clary heard someone running and shouting.

Her attacker let her go, causing her to slump to the ground. She watched him run away. Of all things to do, Clary laughed at him for being a coward. She didn't want to die, but she knew what he looked like. She could sketch him and show her gang who would be out for vengeance.

Her vision became obscured by gold. Pure shimmering gold. She felt transfixed as she watched the sparkling gold take over her vision.

She all too soon became aware of a voice. She tried to concentrate on the voice till she could understand what was being said.

"Clarissa! Morgenstern! Dammit, stay awake! For the love of-" She knew that voice.

"C-Clary. My name is Clary." She moaned. Her head was killing her. She shut her eyes trying to relieve the pain.

She snapped open her eyes to glare at Jace Herondale who was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She asked weakly.

Jace shook his head as though the situation was funny. "You just had your head bashed in and the first thing you say is your name?"

"I don't like being called Clarissa." She hissed. She tried to sit up, but everything became dizzy.

"Here, let me help." Jace stepped closer to her, placed his hands under her arms and gently placed her against a tree.

"Thanks." Clary forced out. "Were you shouting?"

"Yeah, thought I'd get his attention before he succeeded in giving you brain damage."

"Shit." Clary tried frantically to stand up. Jace placed his hands on her shoulders, making her unable to break away or move.

"Calm down. You need to stay still. You could have a concussion or something!" Jace hissed as he tried to keep a hold on her.

"Teachers will come out here because you alerted them! I don't have a concussion! Believe me! I've had worse!" Clary pushed at his retraining hands with hers. She put the tingling feeling she got from his touch down to her dizziness.

"What situations do you get into that involve you getting worse trauma than a concussion?"

Instead of answering his question, Clary changed played the offensive. "Did you follow me out here?" She suddenly became aware that he could be the one that she felt was watching her.

She focused her vision on Jace's face. Besides his a chipped tooth he received because of her brother, he was the perfect image of an angel.

Gold hair, gold eyes, tanned skin and from memory, a perfect body. She was surprised he didn't become a model instead of being a football player.

"No. I was walking around near the trees when I saw a flock of birds fly from the trees. I was curious and decided to see what caused them to all fly away. You should be glad I did."

"Why should I?"

"Because I may have possibly saved your life."

Clary glared at him. She absolutely hated being in someone's debt. And she could not be in Jace Herondales debt.

Clary stopped fighting against Jace, allowing her body to slump against the tree. Jace seemed to relax and laid down beside her, resting his back against the side of the tree like she was.

"Why are you taking an interest in me all of a sudden?"

Jace seemed to freeze at her words. He then frowned like he was thinking of a reason as to why he started talking to her. He then shrugged. "Because Kaelie wanted me to-"

"You can stop right there." Clary then quickly stood up, before Jace could stop her.

She fought off her dizziness as she grabbed her bag that was on the ground from where she dropped it. She opened it and scooped out fifty dollars from her profits. She then handed them to Jace, hoping it would make them even.

He narrowed his eyes at the money like it was insulting.

"I don't need your money." He said, rising to his feet and facing her.

She frowned. "Well I can't stand to be in debt. So take it for my sake." She offered him the money once more. He shook his head. "By the angel, just take the damn money!" She exclaimed.

"No! I don't need it!"

Clary huffed. "Oh that's right. Popular rich son of a cop couldn't take dirty money could he? Good boys like you just sleep their way through girls till they're at the top of the popularity pyramid." Clary glanced at him, shocked he didn't try and defend himself. A thought came to mind. She walked closer to him till she was nearly touching his chest with her own, and fluttered her eyes at him. "Or maybe you're looking for some excitement. Something other than drinking and humping. Something with an adrenaline rush. Something that involves danger." She was surprised at how much of his attention he gave her. His eyes were staring into hers, like he was trying to find something.

Clary leaned away from him, laughing. She threw the money she offered him at his feet before walking away. She wasn't sure if teachers were coming or not, and she didn't plan to get caught.

"Wait!" Jace called after her.

"You should try sky diving before winter hits. Very fun to do!" She said, without looking back.

"I want to join your gang." She stops walking, and turns around.

He's looking at her with a mixture of surprise and seriousness. "You're kidding, right?" She said, her voice sounded bored and amused.

He walked closer to her, his gaze burning a hole into her head. "I'm serious."

She felt her jaw drop. The Jace Herondale was asking to join her gang? New Yorks best detectives son? Her father was just a lawyer. His father, who was experienced with drug dealers would catch him out easy.

"Hm, Nope." She began walking away.

He ran after her till he was right next to her. "Why not?"

"For many reasons, but let's start with the least personal. You're father's a cop. You'll have my ass thrown in jail within twenty four hours."

"That's the least personal?"

"One of many."

"Give me a chance!"

"No way! Even if there wasn't a load of reasons, I only recruit those I trust. I trust you as much as big guy back there!"

"Really? Gonna compare me to the guy I just saved you from?"

"I'll tell you something about myself. I'm more loyal to my family and friends. You already pissed off my family and some of my friends. You're lucky I'm not beating several shades out of you."

Jace seemed to be considering her words. Hopeful that was the end of the conversation, Clary made her way to the school, slightly stumbling but otherwise safe.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but don't you think that if I was going to tell my dad, I would have by now? I know you're the leader, and I know a few members of your gang. I could easily have told on you, but I haven't."

Clary sighed before turning around to respond. "I'm more worried about your father, oh I don't know, catching drugs in your procession."

"My dad hasn't found two bottles of vodka I keep in my room. Besides, I can take extra precautions to hide it."

"Why are you so determined to join my gang? Don't use the cheerleader and mascot of stds as an excuse."

Jace seemed to consider his words wisely. "You were right with what you said earlier...sorta." he continued on after Clary snorted. "I'm tired of being the popular jock who has girls fall at his feet. I want something unpredictable. I-"

Clary held up her hand to silence him. "I'll think about it. But not a word to anyone. Are we clear?" she gave him one of her best glares. He didn't seem fazed at all.

They were in view of the school cameras. She blushed at the thought of someone thinking of why she was in a forest with Herondale. She walked away from the golden boy and back inside.

She wasn't hungry anymore, so she decided to go to her locker and rid some of the weight the books in her bag caused. As she opened her bare locker, a slip of paper escaped and fell to the ground.

Sighing, Clary bent down to retrieve it, thinking its previous owner left it as a joke or something. She read it and began gasped.

**Run, run, little red.**

**Your time as Queen is nearly out.**

**I'll shoot a bullet through your head.**

**You won't be able to even shout.**

**I'll soon be king.**

**You'll be dead.**

**So little red.**

**Run, run.**

**-D.S.**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Any idea about who the note writer is? I wrote it during a study class...as you can see, I'm a very bad poet...**

**Oh well! I tried!**

**leave a comment by reviewing or PM if you have any comments to make! Rants included! I seriously love reading rants because i'm strange like that!**

**To see sneakpeaks, I will start from now, posting sneakpeaks onto my twitter account I made for this site! follow the link in my profile (I started watching the Lord of the rings and now everything I say reminds me of the film!)**

**Till next time, and I hope its soon, -Maraudergirl68448 **


End file.
